A hard-disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces (a disk may also be referred to as a platter). When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read/write head which is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator.
A read/write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. As a magnetic dipole field decreases rapidly with distance from a magnetic pole, the distance between a read/write head, which is housed in a slider, and the surface of a magnetic-recording disk must be tightly controlled. An actuator relies in part on a suspension's force on the slider and on the aerodynamic characteristics of the slider air bearing surface (ABS) to provide the proper distance between the read/write head and the surface of the magnetic-recording disk (the “flying height”) while the magnetic-recording disk rotates. A slider therefore is said to “fly” over the surface of the magnetic-recording disk.
Write heads make use of the electricity flowing through a coil, which produces a magnetic field. Electrical pulses are sent to the write head, with different patterns of positive and negative currents. The current in the coil of the write head induces a magnetic field across the gap between the head and the magnetic disk, which in turn magnetizes a small area on the recording medium.
A perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) system records data as magnetizations oriented perpendicular to the plane of the magnetic-recording disk. The magnetic disk has a magnetically soft underlayer covered by a thin magnetically hard top layer. The perpendicular write head has a main pole with a very small cross section at the pole tip, tapered down from the cross section along the length of the yoke from which the pole tip protrudes, and a return pole having a much larger cross section along the length. A write head may also include a wrap-around shield, for assisting in focusing the magnetic field emitting from pole tip, and a back gap. A strong, highly concentrated magnetic field emits from the write pole in a direction perpendicular to the magnetic disk surface, magnetizing the magnetically hard top layer. The resulting magnetic flux then travels through the soft underlayer, returning to the return pole where it is sufficiently spread out and weak that it will not erase the signal recorded by the write pole when it passes back through the magnetically hard top layer on its way back to the return pole.
Advanced PMR writers demand high data rate write heads, especially for advanced server products, commensurately with increases in calculation processing frequency and increases in data communication rates. The high-speed data transfer performance of HDDs is generally governed by the response rate of the mechanical systems and recording/reproduction elements in the recording/reproduction mechanism.